


Just like her

by AnonymousCrazyGirl



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Animals, Cats, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousCrazyGirl/pseuds/AnonymousCrazyGirl
Summary: Caitlyn calls in a favour and Vi realizes that she might have more things in common with a cat than she originally thought.
Relationships: Caitlyn/Vi (League of Legends)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Just like her

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by cat videos on TikTok. Don't judge, quarantine does weird things to people. Also it's been a really long while since I wrote any one-shots about these two and I missed them.

Vi entered the massive building where the Wardens of Piltover were housed, whistling to a tune she had probably heard on the radio. She could barely remember what song it was but it had a nice catch to it. In contrast with many of her co-workers, Vi looked irritatingly jovious. She couldn't help it though. Today had been a good day. She had prevented two muggings - muggers clearly had the audacity to steal from old women now, it seriously annoyed her - and helped a boy retrieve his cat that had been stuck on a tree and was unable to get down. In comparison to other days, her shift had been pretty uneventful yet Vi felt satisfied with herself. After all, she loved her job. 

She guided the two ambitious thieves inside the Hall of Law handcuffed. One of them had a bruise just above his left eyebrow. The other one had some trouble walking. It was a shame Vi wasn't allowed to rough them up a little bit more. Threatening olden women was unacceptable in her moral code. But Caitlyn wouldn't be pleased if she had to cover another report about excessive use of police force. 

"What's up, Harknor?" Vi greeted the desk-warden. "Brought you some company," she added, pushing the two muggers towards him. 

"Well, hello there, Vi," the man named Harknor greeted her back. "What you've got for me today?"

"Two muggers. Those two pieces of shit really thought they could just steal from old ladies during my patrol." Vi motioned at them with her head. 

Harknor hummed. "I see. Leave them up to me, I can handle this."

"Course you can." Vi winked at him. Harknor was one of the few officers that she liked and who could tolerate her antics from time to time. 

Vi bid him farewell and went to the equipment room where she usually stored her beloved gauntlets. She loved them to no end but they did have their toll on her body. Her shoulders felt stiff after a long shift. After she had secured them, she headed upstairs, towards the office she shared with sheriff Caitlyn. This was the part of her job she dreaded the most; paperwork. She couldn't never concentrate long enough to complete this task. She always got distracted - either by the sheriff herself or by another object inside the office. She struggled with it since there were times she wasn't entirely sure what to write down or there were just too many details to include. It annoyed her to no end. 

Approaching the office, she received several glanced from her fellow colleagues. Even after all those years at the Wardens, Vi wasn't that accepted among her. She was still an outcast, just the 'sheriff's pet'. If she wanted to be honest, Vi didn't particularly cared for those upper city snobbish pigs. Not bothering to knock on the door, Vi barged in the office. 

The two women's different personalities were depicted right on their desks; while Caitlyn's was neatly tidied, Vi's was messy, unfinished papers and half-finished pens scattered. Despite Caitlyn's constant efforts to pursue Vi to tidy up a bit, the enforcer retorted that she knew exactly where everything was and that she didn't need to clean up, thus she had given up on trying a long time ago. 

"Hey cupcake," Vi greeted her with a grin. The unapproved nickname didn't go unnoticed but this was yet another of Vi's victories. Caitlyn had repeatedly asked her not to call her that. Vi had restricted herself on calling her 'cupcake' only when it was just the two of them, so there wasn't much room for complaining any longer. 

"Hello, Vi," Caitlyn greeted her back without raising her eyes of the papers she was filling in. 

"Keeping busy I see."

"Mhm."

Vi sighed. Caitlyn wasn't in the mood for chit chatting. Maybe she could try a little bit harden and finish faster so she could finally go home and rest. Yeah, that sounded like a plan. She sat on her desk and tried to concentrate. 

But it was really hard to concentrate with Caitlyn in the same room with her. That woman could somehow win all of her attention by just breathing. But could anyone really blame Vi? Caitlyn was undoubtedly a breathtaking woman, not just in appearance but in personality as well. Vi was undeniably over heels for her. 

It took her around forty five minutes to scribble down everything she needed. Once she was done, she placed the report on a pile of papers and threw her pen on the side. Vi stretched her arms, receiving a glance from Caitlyn which she ignored. 

"Well, I'm calling this a day," Vi announced as she stood up. "Do you need anything?"

"No," was Caitlyn's plain response. 

"Aight. I'll see you tomorrow then." Vi waved goodbye as she walked towards the door. Her hand was at the handle when Caitlyn spoke again. 

"Actually, yes. There's something I need from you," the sheriff said. 

Vi span around, thinking of a thousands of possible ways of pleasing her boss. "Sure. What is it?"

"I need to call in a favour," Caitlyn admitted. "Can you stop by at my apartment on Saturday morning?"

* * *

On Saturday, Vi found herself in Caitlyn's apartment at nine o'clock sharp. She had been there only a couple of times when the two of them had to work on particularly difficult cases that required more of their time. Every time Vi was just amazed as the previous ones. Caitlyn's house wasn't that luxurious, but comparing it with Vi's old, small and messy apartment, it looked like a small palace in the enforcer's eyes. Vi always thought it was too big a place for just one person, yet again she was aware that Caitlyn's parents were rich enough to provide their daughter with a comfortable and safe place for her to stay. 

What always won Vi's attention the moment she stepped in the apartment was the view of the city through the living room's glass doors. It always made Vi wonder if Caitlyn spent her some of her nights working with such a breathtaking view. 

"Y'know cupcake, no matter how many times I come here, this view never ceases to amaze me," Vi commented while Caitlyn closed the door behind her. 

"I can tell," Caitlyn noted. 

"So, what is exactly this favour you need from me?" Vi asked, looking briefly around the apartment to try and maybe spot a clue regarding this. Instead, she felt something rubbing itself on her feet. Surprised, she looked down only to see a ball of black hair moving between her legs. Caitlyn bended down and picked the cat up in her arms. "I didn't know you have a cat," Vi pointed out, still shocked. Indeed, she couldn't recall a cat during her last visit. 

"This is Jasper," Caitlyn responded. "I found him a while ago on my way home. It was raining and he was cold. He followed me all the way home and wouldn't leave even when I tried to dismiss him. So I adopted him."

The cat looked at Vi intensely with his yellow eyes. Jasper was slightly chubby, courtesy to Caitlyn's care. His back was covered in black fur but his belly was white. He wore a purple collar with his name on it. "Well, you know what they say about cats. You don't choose them, they choose you instead," she said eventually. 

"Indeed." Caitlyn hummed, scratching Jasper absentmindedly behind his ears. The cat purred in response. "I'll be gone for a conference with the other sheriffs today and I need you to take care of him," she said. "I know you only got the weekend to relax and I was going to ask Jayce instead but, unfortunately, he's allergic to cats."

"Screw Jayce. I'm the right woman for the job. I love animals," Vi boasted. "Don't worry about Jasper. He's going to be fine with me."

"Good. Thank you, Vi. You're truly a lifesaver." Caitlyn sighed in relief. "His food is on the lower kitchen cupboard but you shouldn't feed him too much, he's been gaining a lot of weight lately," she instructed. "Don't let him scratch my furniture or the curtains. I've left some of his toys around so you can use them if you need to."

"Yeah, yeah," Vi said dismissively. "I got everything under control."

"If you need anything, you can always call me-"

"There won't be a need for that," Vi promised. "Why are you so worried? Everything will be okay."

"It's the first time I leave him on his own," Caitlyn admitted. "And I don't know how he's going to behave around you. But you're right, I'm just being a little paranoid," she said. "Be a good boy for momma, yes?" she purred to the cat before kissing him on the head. Jasper just blinked.

Vi was convinced she was having a dream. She had never witnessed Caitlyn being so motherly towards anyone, save for a cat. She felt a binge of jealousy as she glared at the cat. Yet Caitlyn still scolded her for calling her 'cupcake'! That was so unfair. 

"I should be back around noon," Caitlyn informed as she placed Jasper carefully on the floor and picked up her keys. "I repeat, if you need anything-"

"Yeah, I won't." Vi cut her off. "Don't worry cupcake. I've handled worse than a cat."

Caitlyn nodded. "I'll see you both tonight."

With that, Caitlyn disappeared behind her front door, leaving Vi and Jasper alone. 

"Well, I guess it's just the two of us now, buddy," Vi said to Jasper. He just meowed back at her. 

Vi kicked her shoes to the side and dropped herself onto Caitlyn's comfortable couch and grabbed the remote. She looked over at Jasper; he remained sat in front of the door, weaving his tail. 

"Caitlyn will be back tonight, Jasper," Vi called out at him but he ignored her. He meowed a couple of times at the door before he got bored. He then walked towards the glass doors and laid down on the floor, near a ray of sunlight. Vi smiled softly. 

"How hard is this going to be?" she wondered out loud as she went through the TV channels. 

The next couple hours were outright boring. Jasper just slept by the window while Vi binged watched whatever show she found interesting. At some point she went to go the bathroom. When she came back, Jasper was awake and had made his goal to climb onto one of the curtains. 

"Hey!" Vi exclaimed. "Get away from there!"

Jasper got scared at the sound of her voice and backed away. Vi shook her head. 

"I'm gone for five minutes and you're already up to mischief," she murmured mostly to herself. 

After that little incident, she kept a close eye on Jasper but he didn't approach the curtains again. Instead he moved around the house laying everywhere he found it comfortable enough. Vi relaxed and focused her attention back on the TV. But after a bit, she heard him meowing really loudly. 

"What is it this time?" she asked. Vi looked for Jasper and found him with his head stuck inside her shoe. Laughing, she went over him and pulled it out. "Well, what do you know? Curiosity killed the cat." She grinned.

Jasper titled his head to the side. "Meow?" 

"Yeah, that's right. You shouldn't be putting your nose where it doesn't belong," Vi advised him. She reached out carefully to pet him. She waited for his reaction first. She couldn't be sure if he trusted her enough for this or if he'd attack her. But much to her surprise, he let her scratch his head for bit. 

After Vi made sure Jasper wasn't interested in exploring her shoes any more, she went back to her couch. A while after, she grew thirsty and went to the kitchen to drink some water. When she returned, she found Jasper scratching the side of the couch. 

"Jasper, no!" she cried out, shoving him away.

Jasper arched his back and his tail and hissed at her dangerously. 

Vi placed her hands on her hips. "Don't hiss at me, you little shit. Mum said no scratching the furniture."

"Hiss!"

"How dare you, young man!" Vi pretended to be shocked. "Watch your tongue or I'll tell your mum everything."

Jasper hissed at her once more before he visibly relaxed and walked away from her. Vi sighed, wiping her forehead with the back of her palm.

"Cogs, you're a handful, aren't you?" she said. Maybe this wasn't going to be as easy as she originally thought it would be. 

Vi didn't let Jasper again out of her sight. He might have looked like a little anger but he somehow always seeked for trouble. She couldn't trust him that he would just behave. However, after a while of aimlessly wandering around the apartment, Jasper rested on his little bed that was set near the wall, right next to his bowl. 

Jasper's supervision was interrupted by Vi's stomach rumbling loudly. She placed a hand on her belly. "Oh, shit. I might be hungrier than I thought," she admitted.

She thought of cooking something but dismissed that thought immediately. Cooking wasn't her specialty and she was afraid of accidentally setting Caitlyn's kitchen on fire. She couldn't even trust herself to cook in her own house where she had burned her hands countless times while trying to cook. Her only alternative was to order, which was what she did in the end. 

The pizza was delivered half an hour later at her doorstep. Vi paid the delivery guy before she took the two boxes and placed them on the kitchen counter. She had bought an extra pizza for Caitlyn when she'd return in the night. She wasn't sure if dinner would be included in this conference but better safe than sorry. She grabbed a plate and one box and sat on the living room to enjoy her meal while watching a wrestling match on TV.

Jasper slowly approached, sniffing around the box. Vi looked at him. "Uh-uh. That's not for you, buddy," she said, drawing the box away. 

Jasper glared at her before walking away from her. Vi laughed before resuming her meal. She couldn't believe how this cat could act like his owner, especially the glaring part. 

When she was done eating, she cleaned up. Vi wasn't fond of the idea of leaving her trash behind for Caitlyn to clean. That would just be low-key rude and inappropriate. She looked around for Jasper but he had disappeared from her eyesight. Where was that little monster? Vi shrugged and returned back to the couch. Wherever he was, he'd eventually show up. There weren't many places for him to hide.

Without having to worry about Jasper, Vi was freed to get utterly distracted by the soap opera that played on the TV. She wasn't a big fun of that genre but something about that specific show had her on her toes. So distracted she was that she barely noticed Jasper making an appearance and jumping onto a shelf filled with fragile objects, like photo frames and other decorations. 

"Oh come on Barbara, you _know_ he's lying to your face!" Vi shouted, making Jasper jump in fear, knocking a photo as he ran away. Vi left out a shriek and leaped to catch the photo before it shattered to the ground. 

"What the fuck, Jasper!" Vi exclaimed in anger. "Holy shit, that was close." She sighed in relief as she held the photo in her hands. Taking a closer look, she realized it was a photo of her and Caitlyn. "Wow, that's weird," she commented. She never thought Caitlyn would keep around photos, let alone photos with her. She remembered that particular photograph; it was taken shortly after she had joined the league. She looked smug as always, as she hugged Caitlyn over the shoulders. The latter looked genuinely happy with a little smile playing on the corner of her lips, even though she wasn't a big fun of photos in general.

Vi had forgotten about why she was holding the photo in the first place. It genuinely warmed her heart to know that Caitlyn kept a picture of her around. Vi carefully placed the frame back to its original place. 

However, Jasper was restless. All this adventures with Vi had made him hungry. He took his post in front of the cupboard where the cat food was stored and meowed on top of his lungs. 

"For the love of crackers, I'm coming!" Vi cried out in irritation, blowing a strand of hair off her face. She reached the cupboard and pulled out a can of cat food. Jasper purred between her legs. It didn't take her a lot of effort to open it. Then she poured into his blue bowl with his name printed on it and Jasper digged in. 

"Imagine if you were actually being starved," Vi sneered and headed back to the couch. 

There was nothing interesting in TV any longer. Vi went through the channels utterly bored. Her eyelashes slowly felt heavy. She tried to stifle a yawn but to no avail. The sound of the TV only made her even more sleepy. It would be nice if she just closed her eyes for just a bit… 

Vi woke up to the sound of something breaking. She jumped off the couch and instantly felt dizzy so she had to sit down again. She was having such a good dream - probably about Caitlyn - that she could only vaguely remember when that noise had woken up in the worst way possible. She eventually stood up and looked around. She found a blue vase shattered on the floor and Jasper hiding under the kitchen table.

"I can't fucking believe this!" Vi exclaimed. "How can Caitlyn live like that?"

Vi searched for a broom to clean up Jasper's mess, muttering in the process. This cat was a bloody monster. When she threw the pieces of the vase away, she glared at him. "I hope you have a good explanation for this. Because Caitlyn isn't going to be happy," she stated matter-of-factly. Vi was infuriated at him but mostly with herself that had allowed herself to fall asleep when there was a cat roaming around. 

The next couple of hours, Vi chose to ignore Jasper because she was serious running low on patience. The cat, on the other hand, did everything in his power to have been unlimited attention; he meowed, he tried to scratch on furniture, he jumped in front of the TV countless times. Vi just shoved him away whenever he did that or tried to damage the furniture. That kept going until the sun went down. 

Jasper went to the kitchen again and continued his chanting there. Vi greeted her teeth. "You're not eating again! You heard Caitlyn!"

But that didn't discourage him. In fact, Vi could swear he meowed louder than before. That was it. She stood up and went over to him. "What do you want?" she snapped at him. Jasper put his paw onto the cupboard. "I told you, you're not eating again! You ate two hours ago!"

"Meow!"

"Listen here, you little shit. I had enough of you today. Get out of here before I make you!"

"Meow!"

Vi was having none of this. She kneeled down to catch him and put him away but Jasper got defensive. He hissed at her dangerously and when she reached her hand to grab him, he scratched her hand. 

"Ouch!" Vi exclaimed in pain. She stood up to wash her hand on the faucet. She was fuming with rage. "You asshole!" she yelled and tried to kick Jasper. The cat jumped away and Vi ended up slipping on the floor with a bleeding hand. Vi grunted. 

"I fucking hate this cat," she growled. 

Vi's wound healed rather quickly - a result of being a subject to chemical tests as child. This was the only thing Vi should have been thankful to Zaun for - but she was determined not to give Jasper what he wanted. He cried, he meowed, he scratched her leg but Vi didn't even flinch. She was just so done with him. 

Realizing that Vi wasn't going to back off, Jasper took things into his own paws. Vi heard a noise that made her want to rip her hair off her head. 

"Please, don't tell me you vomited on Caitlyn's carpet," she said through gritted teeth. 

Thankfully for her, Jasper had just vomited on the floor and not on the carpet. Vi grabbed a mop and cleaned it up. Jasper just stood by the side, licking his fur.

"So, you're just gonna lay there and watch me clean up your mess, huh?" Vi growled. She just couldn't take it anymore. "You know what, I don't know why Caitlyn tolerates you! You're a piece of shit that only causes trouble and then you expect her to clean up your own mess. You're hot headed and never listen! If I were her, I would have kicked you out. I don't see why she should bring you in-"

Vi stopped mid-sentence. Jasper blinked at her, obviously not having understood a word she had shouted at him. She, on the other hand, was in the middle of an epiphany - of the sort. She realized that these were the exact same things her colleagues spoke about her and how Caitlyn's superiors constantly nagged her about recruiting Vi instead of arresting her, like she should have. She was hot headed, never listened to Caitlyn's orders, preferred to do things her own way and the sheriff always had to clean up her mess afterwards. And no matter how many times Caitlyn had scolded and lectured her, Vi hadn't changed her tactics one bit just for her own convenience. Just like Jasper. 

Vi's gaze trailed towards the photo she had saved before. Despite what everyone said and despite being a thorn in her sides, Caitlyn kept her around and cared for her, even if she didn't always showed it. Just like Jasper. 

Vi sighed. She looked over at the cat that blatantly ignored her shouting. Just like her. She shook her head, amused. She left the mop to the side and walked up to Jasper. She picked him up and scratched his head. He didn't seem to mind the sudden affection. 

"Perhaps you and I have more in common than I originally thought," Vi pointed out. 

She placed Jasper on the couch to continue mopping. When she was finished cleaning up, she sat on the couch. The TV continued playing but Vi didn't pay attention to it. She was in deep thought. 

Jasper just laid lazily on the couch, not bothered by Vi. But suddenly he raised his head, looking at her, maybe realizing that there was something wrong. He sniffled at her and came closer, placing his paw on her left leg. 

Vi looked down at him. "What?"

Jasper sat on her legs and curled up. It brought Vi an unexplainable comfort. She ran her fingers over him, petting him gently. 

"Now I see why Caitlyn has a thing for picking up orphans from the streets," she joked and laughed alone. 

They were like this for a while until Jasper suddenly jumped off her feet. He had gotten bored, of course. Vi couldn't really blame him. She suddenly was in a really bad mood and wasn't as entertaining as before. But he returned back swiftly after, holding a toy between his teeth. He left it on Vi's left. 

"What's that?" she asked, picking it up. It looked like a yellow fish tied on a string. "Oh, you want to play? Sure."

Vi held the string as high in the air as possibly and Jasper tried to catch the fish, jumping after it. Vi laughed at him and how viciously he would hold on to the fish whenever he managed to capture him. It was spiritually healing. They played for a long time until Jasper grew tired and preferred to curl up on the couch instead. 

"That's enough fun for today for you, young man," Vi chuckled as she put the toy away and laid back on the couch, absentmindedly scratching Jasper's head softly as he laid next to her. 

Night had completely fallen now and it was dark outside. Suddenly there was a click on the door and Jasper suddenly jumped over the couch and rushed there. The door opened and Caitlyn appeared. Jasper meowed. She smiled and bended down to pick him up in her arms. 

"Someone surely missed mommy," she commented and Jasper purred in response as Caitlyn pet him gently. 

Vi smiled at the sight before her. "Welcome home, cupcake. There's a box of pizza at the counter if you're hungry."

Caitlyn nodded. "Thanks. I assume everything went smoothly?"

"Let's just say it did." Vi shrugged as she switched the TV off and stood up from the couch. "As smoothly as it can be with Jasper," she added with a smirk. 

Caitlyn smiled back. "Is that so?"

"Yep," Vi replied. "He's a little pain in the ass, not gonna lie. But at the end of the day, he was a good heart and he's always going to be there for you when you need him."

"You're right," Caitlyn agreed. Her crystal blue eyes sparkled. Vi wondered if this had been planned all along and weather if Jayce was actually allergic to cats or not. 

"Well, I should get going. It's getting late," Vi realized as she looked over a clock that was hanging on the wall. "I'll see you on Monday."

"See you then. Goodnight, Vi."

Vi grabbed her shoes and opened the front door when she heard Caitlyn speak again. "Wait. What happened to that blue vase? It was a gift from my mother."

Vi's eyes grew wide as she felt the panic taking over. She jumped. "He did it!" She pointed an accusing finger at Jasper. 

"Meow!"

Caitlyn laughed uncontrollably at the exchange, winning a glare from Vi. "What's so damn funny?" Vi asked, annoyed. 

"You should have seen your expression!" Caitlyn managed to say between fits of laughter. This was yet another side of Caitlyn Vi had never seen before; the playful one. And even though she wanted to be mad at her, she found herself being at awe at the sheriff. She was cute. "Relax, it was a horrendous vase anyway," Caitlyn said dismissively. 

"That wasn't funny, Caitlyn. I almost had a heart attack."

"Don't be so dramatic. What is that thing you always say? Oh, right. 'Takes a lot to knock down this girl.'" Caitlyn tried to mimicking her voice, making Jasper meow in response.

"You're insufferable."

"I only learn from the best, darling."


End file.
